


Positive Reinforcement

by Dreadful Weather Today (TearoomSaloon)



Series: Trinkets [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Prep School AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearoomSaloon/pseuds/Dreadful%20Weather%20Today
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was more of a game than studying, really, lobbing water balloons at passing students. It was more of a game than anything, until they needed to cover it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positive Reinforcement

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly this is an au. Clearly this is cute and fluffy. Clearly.

Alana watched as the water balloon went flying from the window, life rolling in slow motion as it collided with one of the kids in the courtyard. There was a howl and a roar of laughter from his surrounding friends.

She snickered, ducking out of sight, back to the wall. She palmed a second one, ready to send this one into Freddie Lound’s mass of fiery curls.

"You’re a terror, you know that?" Hannibal chuckled from across the room. He was sitting on the floor, his legs crossed and psychology book propped on his knees. His blazer was slung lazily over her desk chair, the sleeves of his button-down rolled to his elbows. "Object permanence?"

"It’s when you know things exist even when they’re hidden under something and you can’t see them. Babies grow out of it after like a year and a half."

"Year and a half to two years. But yes."

She stuck her head up and homed in on her target, lobbing a green balloon straight at Lounds. It smacked her in the back of the head and she shrieked, twisting to see where the projectile had flown from.

"Hit Frederick next."

"Oh, Hannibal, that’s cruel. I stole his keys for you last week."

He snorted. “You stole those so I’d buy you lunch, don’t pretend you’re some sort of saint.”

"We’re clearly both at fault, so you should hit Frederick.”

"Fine. Ask me a question."

They switched positions, trading textbook for balloons.

"Piaget’s developmental stages."

"Sensorimotor, preoperational, concrete operational, formal operational."

"Do you want to expand that answer?" 

"No." He aimed a red balloon at Chilton, nailing him in the back with the precision of a pitcher. Hannibal sat down and broke into hysterics, far too amused.

"Do you feel better about yourself?"

"Yes." He ran a hand through his hair, still giggling. "You should have seen his face, Lana."

"I’d rather not. I feel like we make Freddy suffer more than Von Ruther."

"Doubtful. Von Ruther’s tests make me want to quit psychology."

"Her shit makes you want to quit? You have the highest grades, asshole. What about me? I’m fighting bears for this A.” Alana slumped onto the floor, chucking her shoes across the room.

"That’s why we’re studying together. We have a reward system—we’re even implementing lessons."

She laughed. “Fine. But I’m about ready to call it quits.”

"Now that Will and Beverly are crossing the green?"

"Oh shit seriously?" She scrambled to his side. "Gimme like ten of those."

They each took three water balloons, chucking them at their friends, all six hitting their marks, growls of annoyance ringing through the courtyard.

Alana grabbed Hannibal’s shirt collar. “They know. If we—”

He cut her off with a kiss, biting down hard on her lip. She moaned into him, knocking the water balloons under her bed. He dragged her onto the mattress, climbing on top of her, touches frenzied and erratic. She was too rough, tugging at his hair, his shirt, his shoulders, causing him to growl and bite. They looked like a heated mess.

Which was the intention.

Alana’s door flew open at the expected time. A soaked, angry Will charged in, followed by an equally unamused, equally drenched Bev.

Their fury quickly dissolved into disgust.

“Christ, get a room.”

Alana and Hannibal broke apart, feigning embarrassment. “I’m in my room, Bev. I’m completely within my rights, in case you were wondering.”

"But the water balloons—"

“Clearly busy,” Hannibal huffed, crossing his arms over his half-unbuttoned shirt.

Will sighed. “One of these fucking days, I swear we’ll catch you two doing something…suspicious.”

Hannibal smirked and Alana hit him.

Bev rolled her eyes and grabbed Will by the shirt, tugging him out and closing the door.

"Okay, get off me." Alana tried to push Hannibal from her hips, but he didn’t budge.

"Why?"

"Because you’re on top of me and we’re supposed to be studying and this is a bit weird."

"I liked it."

"Well, that’s peachy, but—"

He rocked his hips against her and she was embarrassed by the noise that flew from her throat. “So did you.”

"Did not."

Hands on her breasts, hitched breath—

"Did too." 

He unbuttoned her blouse, pushing the fabric aside and kissing up her stomach.

"I—fucking—hate you, Hannibal Lecter.”

"I’d say the exact opposite," he said with a smirk.

She groaned and weaved her fingers into his hair, yanking him to her lips. He kissed her gently this time, his bare chest brushing against her breasts. She shivered and her back arched, pushing her hips into his.

"Is this a one-time thing?" she asked, her hands running across his back.

"I feel this is more of a commitment." He kissed her hard, tongue running smoothly across her closed lips. "Only if you’d like, of course."

"I mean, we’ve practically been dating for a year."

"Is that a yes?"

She wrapped her legs around his waist, sly glint in her eyes. “Of course.”


End file.
